


I Kissed Your Girlfriend

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Waverly and Doc end up getting lost after fighting some demons. Meanwhile Wynonna and Nicole wonder what's taking so long but decide to have some drinks while waiting. Things end up much differently than planned.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, WynHaught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Kudos: 29





	I Kissed Your Girlfriend

Wynonna, Waverly, Doc and Nicole are all out in a forest type area just hanging out, when suddenly they hear noises! Waverly moves closer to Nicole, "Baby what was that noise?" Waverly asks. "I don't know but I don't like the sounds of that." Doc gets up from sitting on a log, "I'll go check it out ladies, you stay here." Doc heads off but 10 minutes pass and he's still not back. "I'm going to see where he is, he helped me when I was in the garden." Waverly says as she heads off. Nicole tries to stop her, "Baby let me come with you!" Waverly shakes her head no, "Please just stay with my sister." Waverly heads off into the distance. Suddenly, Wynonna and Nicole hear more noises. "I think we should go check on them." Nicole looks at Wynonna before replying, "But they told us to stay here." Wynonna grins, "So, I never listen to people."

* * *

Wynonna and Nicole start walking around in the forest when suddenly a demon comes behind Nicole. Wynonna grabs her Peacemaker and shoots it. "Shit, that was a close call!" Wynonna says. "You saved me Wynonna, you're my hero!" Nicole jokes. "Yeah, yeah save it for later." Suddenly, Wynonna and Nicole see a bunch of demons running at them. "Run!" Wynonna shouts. She grabs Nicole's hand and they run off. "We can't leave Waverly and Doc here!" Nicole says. "We'll worry about them later, right now we gotta save our asses!" They run and end up finding a shed to hide in. They close the shed door, breathing heavy from running so fast, and then they lean against it. "What are we supposed to do now?" Nicole asks. "I don't know." Wynonna says. Wynonna walks away from the door when suddenly she gets sucked through the ground! Nicole screams, "Wynonna!" She panics and walks over to where Wynonna fell through and she ends up getting sucked through the ground too!

* * *

Suddenly, they find themselves in Wynonna's house. "What the fuck is going on?" Wynonna says. Wynonna hugs Nicole when she sees her as they stand in Wynonna's living room. "How are we supposed to get Waverly and Doc now?" Nicole asks. "Did Waverly have her phone with her?" Wynonna asks. "Yeah she always keeps it in her pocket." Nicole grabs her own cellphone and calls her. The signal is bad but she gets through. "Baby are you okay?" Waverly panics, "We're fine but where are you and Wynonna?" Nicole swallows hard, "We went into a shed and got sucked through the floor which led right to your living room!" 

* * *

"You need to find the shed and go in it, lean your back against the door then take 6 steps forward, it's the way to get back home." Waverly listens, "Okay baby I'll tell Doc but for now just have fun with my sister." Nicole hangs up. "So what did she say?" Nicole grins, "She said they'll look for the shed but in the meantime you and me are supposed to just have fun." Wynonna grins and goes into the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Nicole asks. "Just sit down on the couch and you'll see." Wynonna comes back with some Whiskey and also a couple of beers for them. 

* * *

"Wait, is this a good idea?" Nicole asks. "She told us to have fun so let's watch movies and have fun." Wynonna says. They sit on the couch watching movies and drinking Whiskey. They end up moving on to drinking some beer after that. They both start getting a bit giggly and strange. Wynonna reaches for Nicole's sides and tickles her. "Oh gosh, no please stop!" Nicole says. "I don't want to stop, I want to keep going! Wynonna's hand bumps Nicole's boob slightly as she pulls away. She then reaches again and gives Nicole's boob a squeeze, Nicole lets out a groan. "Oh Wynonna!" 

* * *

"What time is it?" Nicole asks. "It's gay time and boob time!" Wynonna says. Nicole starts laughing and it causes Wynonna to laugh extra loud with her. Once they stop laughing they look at each other. "You know how many times you saved my ass!" Nicole says to Wynonna. "Well you know that your ass is top shelf!" Nicole laughs, "I like being on top though, did you know I'm a top?" Wynonna grins, "Okay but what if two tops get together?" Nicole thinks, "Good question well I guess they have to become switches then." 

* * *

"So if they are switches do they get turned on?" Wynonna asks. "Oh very turned on." Nicole replies. Meanwhile back at the forest Waverly and Doc are searching for the Shed. "So where do you think this so called Shed is?" Waverly asks Doc. "Didn't Wynonna give any directions?" Doc asks. "No, I talked to Nicole and she just told me to look for a shed before we lost touch." Doc shakes his head, "Let's walk this way and keep looking." Doc and Waverly keep walking but still don't see a Shed anywhere. "Are we lost in the forest?" Waverly starts freaking out. "Don't worry Waverly, just stick with me I'll protect you." 

* * *

Back at the house Nicole and Wynonna are still on the couch feeling quite drunk. Nicole leans closer to Wynonna. "Wow you're so hot and you have beautiful eyes!" Wynonna stares at Nicole, "Mm you're not so bad yourself and you're very Haught!" Wynonna leans in closer to Nicole and suddenly their lips touch! Wynonna gently pushes Nicole down on the couch, she ends up on top of her. They continue kissing for a moment, when suddenly they hear two loud thuds on the floor behind them! They jump up off of the couch, hoping no one noticed. Waverly and Doc are on the floor and slowly get up. "So what have you two been up while we were gone?" Waverly asks. "Um we were just..." Nicole takes over, "Yeah we were um...nothing much." 

* * *

"You two seem quite on edge, you sure nothing happened?" Nicole bites her lower lip and Wynonna twiddles her thumbs. "No nothing happened, I mean we drank and watched movies." Wynonna says. The alcohol starts wearing off a bit and both of them do end up remembering what happened. Doc can tell something weird is up so he asks Wynonna if they can talk alone. Wynonna and Doc go into another room. Waverly moves next to Nicole on the couch. Doc and Wynonna are in Wynonna's room talking. "So what's going on Wynonna?" She looks nervous and doesn't want to say. "You know you can tell me anything, anything at all." Wynonna swallows hard, "Look I kissed Nicole!" Doc's eyes widen, "You what?" "How could you?" Wynonna puts her hand over his mouth, "Shh you can't tell her!" Doc nods, "I won't say a word but what if Nicole confesses to Waverly?" Wynonna paces around the room, "She wouldn't, would she?" 

* * *

"You know how close they are Wynonna so she might." Wynonna bites her nails, "I have to get her alone and tell her not to tell Waverly." Doc shakes his head, "Get her alone, you know what happened last time you got her alone." Wynonna punches his arm, "Shut up, not like that!" Doc grins, "Okay but how about you wait cause she just reunited again with Waverly." Wynonna nods but then thinks, "What if I wait and it's too late cause she tells!" Doc looks confused, "I don't know, you got yourself in this mess." 

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room Waverly and Nicole are on the couch talking. "Baby I missed you so much and I'm glad you're safe!" Waverly leans in and kisses Nicole gently. Nicole kisses back but hesitates to continue. "Are you okay baby?" Waverly asks. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little shook up I guess." Waverly pulls Nicole into a hug and hears her breathing loudly. "Baby you're breathing so heavy, are you sure you're okay?" Nicole nods, "Yeah like I said shook up but I"m sure I'll be okay." Waverly leans in again and brushes Nicole's hair out of of her face and just as she's about to kiss her, Nicole pulls away. "Baby you're acting very different, why won't you let me kiss you?" Nicole tears up, "I'm a terrible person!" 

* * *

Waverly looks confused, "No you're not, you're a wonderful person!" Nicole shakes her head, "No just trust me, I'm a terrible person and I'm never drinking again or at least not getting drunk!" Waverly gulps, "Nicole you got drunk?" Nicole shakes her head, "Yeah I did and..." Suddenly Wynonna and Doc walk in. "Well ladies, I'm gonna head out for the night, you guys stay safe." Wynonna grins, "You too." She goes over and gives him a kiss before he heads off. Wynonna is about to leave the room when Waverly calls out to her. "Hey Wynonna, why is Nicole saying she's a horrible person?" Wynonna gulps, "Why you looking at me, I don't know..." Waverly looks at them both, "You two are acting so weird, what's going on?" 

* * *

Wynonna sits down on the couch next to Waverly and Nicole. "Look Waves I'm a terrible sister!" Waverly looks so confused, "Why is everyone saying they are a terrible person?" Wynonna tears up, "Nicole and I kinda got drunk and.." Waverly looks angry, "You fucked my girlfriend?" She gets up off the couch and stomps around. "How could you?" Nicole interrupts, "Waves wait, let her finish." Waverly looks angry again, "Do you really think I wanna hear the details?!" Wynonna stops her, "Hey just hold up a minute, we didn't fuck I just kissed her." Waverly puts her hands on her head and paces, "How could you kiss my girlfriend, how could you hurt me like that?" Wynonna tears up, "I was drunk, I didn't know what the hell I was doing!" Waverly's face turns red from anger, "That's no excuse at all and Nicole how could you let it happen?" Nicole gulps, "I kissed her back cause I didn't know what I was doing!" 

* * *

"I can't believe this shit!" Nicole and Wynonna cry. "Please forgive us, we never meant to hurt you." Waverly grabs a vase and throws it on the floor letting it break! "Well you did fucking hurt me, you hurt me bad!" Wynonna and Nicole don't know what to say for a moment. "Look Waves if it helps we'll never hang out again." Wynonna says. "You and Nicole never hanging out won't solve how you feel about each other." Wynonna laughs, "Oh god Waves we don't feel anything for each other, I mean not like that!" Waverly looks confused, "Then why did you kiss?" Nicole interrupts, "Waves we were so drunk and didn't know what we were doing." Waverly sighs, "Well do you know what I want?" Nicole gulps, "To break up with me right?" Waverly goes over and hugs Nicole, "No way baby, I love you!" Nicole looks surprised, "Are you sure you do?" 

* * *

"Yes but I need to be sure that you love me." Waverly says. "Baby I do love you with all my heart." Waverly sighs, "Then I need you to prove it." Wynonna starts to get up off of the couch. "Where do you think you're going?" Waverly asks. "Well, seeing she's gonna prove it, I figure I shouldn't interrupt." Waverly shakes her head, "No you need to be here cause I need you and Nicole to kiss." Nicole's mouth drops open, "Baby what?" Wynonna looks shocked, "No Waves we aren't gonna do that again!" Waverly gets stern, "I need you two to kiss in front of me and please be honest if you feel anything." Nicole shakes her head, "I didn't feel anything though." Wynonna nods, "I didn't feel anything either." Waverly shakes her head, "I'm sorry but I can't believe you two until you kiss again." 

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Wynonna asks. "Guys just do it for me please okay?" Waverly says. "I can't just kiss on cue though." Nicole says. Waverly puts on a sexy song, one that turns Nicole on and one that Wynonna likes to listen to when she's with Doc. Wynonna moves closer to Nicole on the couch and Waverly stands against the wall. "Please just focus on the song and how it makes you feel, pretend I"m not here." At first they have trouble but soon they get sucked into the song. Wynonna leans in and kisses Nicole, she returns the kiss. They pull out and laugh. "God what was that?" Nicole asks. "That was awful it was like I was kissing my sister." Wynonna says. "Are you guys just saying that?" Waverly asks. "I swear baby it wasn't enjoyable at all." Waverly looks at her sister, "You sure you didn't enjoy it Wynonna?" Wynonna laughs, "I didn't like it at all, I felt nothing but awkardness." Waverly sits down by them. "I do forgive you both okay, but you gotta promise not to ever do that again!" 

* * *

"Why the change of heart, I thought you'd never forgive me." Nicole says. "Look, I was thinking and I remember when I went and kissed someone else in a hot tub and then regretted it." Wynonna looks at Waverly, "Look can we put this behind us, I don't want things to stay awkward." Waverly nods, "Yes please let's put this behind us." They all do a group hug. "I'm gonna let you and Nicole catch up now." Waverly nods, "Thanks sis and don't worry no hard feelings." Wynonna looks at Nicole, "Hey look I'm really sorry." Nicole nods, "Yeah me too, I love you but not like that." Wynonna laughs, "Yeah same here." Wynonna heads upstairs. "Look any time something happens no matter what it is, please just tell me right away okay?" Nicole swallows hard, "I know baby, I was so afraid of losing you." Waverly nods, "I know but you'll lose me if you lie and I might get mad at the truth but I'll get over it." Nicole grins, "I love you baby and only you!" Waverly smiles, "I love you too baby and only you as well." Waverly leans in and kisses Nicole. Nicole returns the kiss with lots of passion. "Let's just cuddle up on the couch for tonight and tomorrow we can become one." Nicole giggles, "Sounds good baby." Nicole holds Waverly in her arms as they drift off to sleep on the couch.


End file.
